berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 34 (Manga)
Synopsis Corkus immediately decides that any dream that Guts can come up with will pale in comparison to Griffith's, stating that Griffith is an anomaly in that he's seeing his extremely ambitious dream become reality. Guts firmly stands by his own conviction, wanting to have and fulfill a dream of his own. Corkus tells Guts that only very few people have found a lifelong dream they want to fulfill, and even fewer actually fulfill it. Judeau reads into Corkus' words and realizes that Corkus has no dream of his own, and when he calls him out on it, Corkus leaves the tavern. Judeau reveals to Guts that Corkus used to lead a band of thieves before joining the Falcons, and that Judeau himself, despite boasting superior sword and knife skills, has never been the absolute best at anything, and thus he decided to ride the coattails of Griffith's success. While Judeau thinks Guts is insane for leaving his knighthood and nobility behind in search of a dream, he admits that his initial assessment of Guts, which happened three years prior on the battlements of the fort the Falcons used to call home, was wrong. Judeau decides he can't stop Guts from leaving, so instead he will see him off on his adventure. As they walk through Wyndham, Judeau asks Guts about the nature of his relationship with Casca. He's noticed how close they've become over the past few months, and he urges Guts to try his luck. Guts decides against it, considering her relationship with Griffith. Judeau explains that despite what Casca may feel for Griffith, a romance could never happen between them, because now that the war between Midland and Tudor is over, Griffith has no chance to prove himself militarily, and thus his only likely path to royalty is through Princess Charlotte, who, after the deaths of both Julius and Adonis, is now the sole heiress to the throne of Midland. Guts thinks back to the conversation he had with Griffith following their murdering the Queen. Griffith had asked him not to mention that they're behind any of the killings to the other Falcons, Griffith wanting to preserve his idealized image for them. Judeau continues, saying that everyone obstructing Griffith's path is now gone, and with the Princess deeply in love with him, it seems it's only a matter of time until Griffith fulfills his dream. He also adds that Casca's devotion to Griffith stems from his giving her a new start, a new life, and so what she harbors for him is less akin to love, and more like worship. Griffith, if faced with a choice of choosing Charlotte or Casca, would choose the former, the one capable of advancing his dream. Guts tells Judeau that while he admires Casca, he cannot chase after her while she has her own eyes set on Griffith, and they leave it at that. Just outside the defensive wall of Wyndham, Guts and Judeau say their goodbyes. Before Guts can even take a few steps, however, he's faced with the figures of Casca, Corkus, Rickert, Pippin and Griffith, who block his path. Characters in Order of Appearance * Corkus * Judeau * Guts * Charlotte (Flashback) * Pippin * Casca * Rickert * Griffith